


Various Sherlock x Reader one shots (NSFW)

by TwistedMInd167



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMInd167/pseuds/TwistedMInd167
Summary: I take requests, simply comment on them and ask away, with who you want and what gender.(I will do ships as well)





	1. Requests

Hi, 

This is where you can request your x reader/ships.

I will do any, even if I ship them or not.

The next chapter will be one I have wrote without a request so you guys know how I write and if you would like more.

Please bare with me and comment and give me advise, only nicely though. 

Hope you enjoy!


	2. John Watson x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine sherlock breaking the heating, and you and John are freezing, there's only one way to warm up... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at half 2, I will edit it after I have slept.

You walked through the door into the hallway of 221b baker street. You had been living here for the past 9 months, living here with the genius and doctor, and of course the lovely Mrs Hudson. 

You climb the stairs hurriedly, ready to make a cup of tea: small flakes of white fell with grace to the ground of London, and of course, brought London nothing but coldness. 

It was almost the new year, and there were hardly any new cases to keep Sherlock entertained enough from doing stupid things with his experiments which could be harmful to both you and John. Although, you didn't care, Sherlock is Sherlock, and he is without a doubt one of your closest friends you had ever had.

John however, you two were more close than any else you had been with before. You weren't close enough to have one of those pathetic high school crushes on him, and want nothing more but to be surrounded by him: although that sounded nice, you didn't mindjust being a friend. You can live with the fact you two are just mates.

You walked through the already slightly opened door of the first floor, and saw the Blond crouching by the fire. He was surrounded by blankets and pillows, yet, he was still had a slight shiver. Confusion ran through you.

"Uh... John?" You questioned, stopping by the door and already noticing the massive difference of temperature from when you were last here.

John turned around and looked at you, "Y/N, keep you coat on, Sherlock broke the heating," was all he said as he turned back to tend to the fire. Muttering about how stupid sherlock was.

"Right..." You whisper, looking at the pipe and seeing the hole, "Oh Sherlock..." You tutted with slight annoyance. Walking to the kitchen you went to fetch milk to make your tea before-

"We don't have any tea," John said calmly, you turned in a hurry to send him a glare: He was sat there with his legs spread out, resting on his arms in a nest of warmth.

"We don't have any tea," you mocked, "Why the bloody hell not?" You say with anger ridden in your voice. 

The look John gave you only made you roll your eyes, Sherlock, of course. "Where is he?".

John shrugged, "somewhere with mycroft apparently,".  With a small huff you made your way over to John and sat with him, crossed legged staring into the fire.

After a few brief moments of silence, John asked, " how was your day?". And then time seemed to pass quickly as it suddenly became midnight. 

After noticing the time, and both you and John laying down beside each other, you laid there: the fire had been slowly dying down, only making the room colder with every second. You had subconsciously moved closer to John, in need for warmth. You could feel his heartbeat against your back, and feel his breath dancing among your skin, which could only bring chills down your spine. You felt John move closer and gently put his hand on you hip, spooning you ever so closely: his hand made sparks errupt from his touch alone. 

He slowly draģged his hand slowly down your leg, up again and ghosted his fingertips up your stomach to the bottom of your ribcage, tingles where following his every move, he movements were soft and precise, almost as if he didn't want to scare you away. Your body only reacted and moved your hips to his:You could feel the outline of his member against your ass. You could only let out a breathy moan as you moved against him.

It was a bittersweet moment.

His lips ghosted your neck, and reached to your ear as he whispered with the most utter lustful voice heard, "I want you,". To that you let out a small moan as you pressed against his hardening erection. With a quick roll he was on top of you: He gripped both your hands above your head, his body pressed to yours and becoming one as he pressed a delicate kiss to your lips. He pulled back and you followed, searching for his lips again. 

He chuckled softly and pecked you again before asking if you were sure, "I swear John if you don't start going down on me I'll-" you were soon cut off as his thick fingers were pressed against your clothed entrance.

"You'll what?"

You whimpered as he pressed into your clit, rubbing it only slightly, "Please," you breathed out as he rubbed small circles barely touching your clit. Your body moved to his touch, trying to find the pressure it needs to feel that sweet goodness. He chuckled once more before he kissed you again. You made him pull back as you rubbed up against him, "Please,"

"Bit in a hurry are we?" He saw your despite eyes and pecked you, pulling both your trousers and pants down. You glanced down to look at him and could easily see he needed it just as much as you did. With one hand he mirrored his body with yours as one digit rolled through your wet folds, and entered you slowly, "You ready?" He asked as he lined himself up, you could only nod with eagerness as he pressed into you. 

"Oh, Christ," he breathed out into your neck as he felt your tight heat around him. You felt him pulse inside you as he stilled inside you, wanting to savour the moment. You would've let him as well, if it wasn't for the fact you needed him to move. Now.

"John," you whined as you moved your hips up to encourage him to move, to do anything. 

"Right, yes," he spoke to himself as he started to pump himself in and out of you, starting at a hard and slow pace. 

You felt him move his head down your neck, licking down to your collarbone before nipping.

Tugging on his hair, which earned you a deep growl, you pulled him towards your breasts as he lifted your upper body clothes out the way, and quickly went to work on your nipples:sucking, nipping and kissing. 

Cries were coming from you as he made you draw closer and closer to your climax. He was starting to become erratic with his movements as his pace changed quicker. 

"Close, so close, John, oh fuck," you groaned as your head went back, not being able to stop the tightening of your heat, which triggered John to climax deep inside of you. 

After a couple of deep breaths and coming down from a luxury high, you both pulled up your bottom halves and curled up together.

"You know," you started say, with John humming and his fingers tracing up and down your neck, "I need to thank sherlock for being a twat," John could only agree and chuckle. 

 


	3. Sherlock Holmes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call Sherlock adorable.

You were staring at him: his dark curls which always seemed to be in the perfect state, despite not being styled or tamed. His pale skin which just brought out his magnificent eyes which changed into outstanding and breathtaking colours. He perfect lips that anyone would kill for as he has that Cupids bow which is sharp enough to give you a tiny cut. Another sharp object is his cheek bones, his appearance overall just just an orgasm for your visual senses, and you couldn't help the small smile that put itself on your lips, as he was composing.

He glanced at you, like he normally does, and catches your slight smile, "what?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised ever so slightly which only made you smile more. He was just too cute. He rolled his eyes and placed his violin down and walked to you, "Why are you smiling at me like that?".

You didn't say anything, but just tilted your head as you gazed at him full of love. His lips twitch into a smile as he saw your arms open for a hug, to which he walked over and lent into your body, causing you to rest by the edge of the table. 

You moved your hand up to carefully play with his locks, and keep scanning his features as if he would disappear as any time. He was watching you in thought. 

He pecked your lips to get your attention, "penny for your thoughts?" His question reached your ear and you could only smile more.

"You're really adorable,". Sherlock looked taken back, he rarely had these moments with you, as there's always cases and experiments and John around. 

"Oh..." He murmured, looking down for a brief second before making you squeak with the sudden movement of being pushed down to the counter with him hovering over you. " am I still adorable?".

You could tell he was playing around, by the playful glint in his eyes, all you could do was now and giggled as he attacked your neck with kisses and small licks.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and moved your fingertips through his thick hair, and gently tugging which made him let out a small moan. Another thing you loved about him is his sensitive hair. 

You yelped as you felt him bite down on your neck, sucking your pressurepoint and making your knees quake with pleasure. 

You leaned into his touch as both his hands reach underneath your baggy grey shirt and gently caressed the skin he touched, your body could only send heat to between your legs as you press yourself against him. 

Pulling back, he admired you and the mark he left there, which was already red and purple. With a smug look he captured your lips in his as if to say 'told you so'.

"Still adorable," you muttered between kisses and he bit you bottom lip and pulled back as he pressed your body upwards against him, and he pulled you hair back, baring your neck more. 

"Do you want to test that?" He asked with lust pouring from his voice, you could only hum as you press against him and grinded up against him. 

He suddenly picked you up with ease as he carried you to the shared bedroom.

After closing the door and placing you on the bed he climbed on top of you like a hurry beast about to eat it's victim. The dirty look his face held only made you more wetter and thirsty for his taste.

"Pupils increased 36%, you must be looking at something really nice," you hum as he deduced you, like he normally did. Although you thought it would be a turn off, but, it actually turned you on. "Heart rate has increased quite an awful amount, short intake of breath followed by a lip bite, I am 96% certain if I was to touch you right now..." He whispered as one finger swiftly strolled down your stomach to between your legs, "You'll, be, wet," he concluded as he pressed his digit into you.

He hushed you by putting his hand around your neck, and pressing in, " Do be a good girl for me and shut up," he spat out as he leaned in, he pecked your check and whispered gently, "safe word?"

"Tea,". 

He gave you a puzzled look but shrugged it off as he put back on his dominance. "You're not allowed to make a noise or cum until I say so, do I make myself clear pet,". 

You nodded but soon felt pressure on your neck, causing you to put on a small smile as you breathed out, "yes sir,". 

"Good girl..." He pulled off your sweater and bra and kissed down from your neck to your breasts. He made sure to give attention to both of them, doing his best to make you scream his name, which you weren't going to do.

Your breathing quickened as he blew on your clit and ever so slowly licked it, and hummed, "You taste so good," before starting to eat you out. His tongue worked wonders as his fingers rubbed circles quickly.

You held in a breath and started to bite on your lips to stop making any sound, you wanted to win this challenge like you normally did. 

Pushing your hips up you encourage him to ravish you more, and allowing him to go deeper than before. Suddenly he pulled back and spreaded your legs wide a part. 

He started to look at you, scanning your imperfections that only add up to your perfection. He done this to update his mind palace you, to make it more accurate.

He took his leaking dick out and gave it a couple of pumps while admiring your body, and touching it. " I want to hear you now, and please, don't hold back," he spoke softly as he dived into you, not giving you time to adjust he move his hips fast and hard which only made you a moaning mess unabkento handle the the pleasure he's giving you. 

"She-Sherlock," You moaned as you grab his wrist and lead it to your neck, he gave to a small smirk and held your neck, squeezing a little bit as he saw you smile. He liked how you trusted him to choke you, he loved you and how you just put your life in his hands without worrying about dying, because you trust him.

"Harder," you gasped out as he squeezed as hard as he could without seriously injuring you.

"Is this goof enough for you my little slut? You like being choked don't you, it scares you so much youget off on it," he demonstrated his point by choking you a little too hard which made your eyes flash with fear and excitement.

You squeezed your heat around his member which is pulsing inside you. You couldn't help but cum unexpectedly as he hit that magically spot just right. This triggered his climax as he cursed his load into you and resting in you. 

After coming down from the breif high you both just had, you curled into him as listen to his heartbeat calm down after that event. He kissed the top of your head which made you laugh, "You're still adorable,".


	4. Sherlock Holmes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine John coming back to the flat to see you and sherlock covered in blood and dirt drinking tea. (For my friend who asked me to do this, hope you like it )
> 
> Implied johnlock (very small)  
> Mycroft pops in and ruins everything like normal :)

John stumbled up the stairs as grumbled about shopping:he always had to do the shopping as Sherlock never would do it, and you were always too lazy to do it unless John was seriously sick, and that was once in the 2 and a bit years he knew you.

It was awfully quiet so John walked into the flat, expecting it to be empty so he can enjoy a nice cup of tea, but stopped. Looked down. Looked up. Looked down. Sigh. John grasped his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "Why on earth are you two covered in blood and dirt?" He voices broke the slient staring contest you and Sherlock were having.

You glanced to him, shrugged, and both you and Sherlock said , "case".

"What case?" John asked, headed to the kitchen so he can put down the heavy bags. 

"Just a robber, I fancied a chase and so did (Y/N) so we done the work for Lestrade,". Sherlock spoke warmly and then recalled the chase in his head again. Sherlock had glanced at John and noticed he needed more detail. "Oh, blood, right. Well it turned out it was a gang, and the robber ran back to it and we all got in a fight, rolled around a bit and arrested all of them,".

"It was pretty cool, you should've been there," you added, excitement ridden in your voice as you turned to face the jealous looking John. John rolled his eyes.

"Right you both smell, get cleaned up,".

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked with amusment, seeing how sensitive John got with Sherlock doing cases without him.

"For a drink with Greg, I'll be gone for the night,". John said as he walked out.

Sherlock chuckled, "I was right, he was jealous,".

You rolled your eyes, "well yeah, you're best friends, of course he's going to be upset you left him out when normally you drag him, quite literally, out of work,". Sherlocks eyes caught yours. And then hummed. 

"I can't believe the fake blood worked," he muttered more to himself than you, but all you could do was shrug and explain that sometimes when emotions take over you miss the obvious. 

After Sherlock had gone back into his mind palace, you stalked off to go and have a shower: stripping down to nothing but skin, you turn on the water and let the like warm water turn just before burning, as you entered. 

Letting the water drip down your body, caressing the gentle skin with long strokes. You run your hand through your locks as you slowly cleaned the dirt and fake blood from your skin with ease.

Humming in content, you rinse your hair thoroughly to ensure that there is no dirt there, nor fake blood. You dismissed the door opening: Sherlock, John and you were comfortable enough to bathe or shower with the other one coming in for a piss, although when you didn't hear any noise you became worried.

You yelped as you felt hands on your hips, "its just me,". You hear Sherlocks voice echo through the water running. You calm down, ready to give him the 'You can't shower with me' speech but as you turn around you are shown a completely naked Sherlock. Fuck.

John would be so jealous right now.

You see Sherlock smirk slightly as he caught your gaze, "Like what you see,"

You tsked at him, finding it hard to look anywhere but between his legs, with his decently sized cock standing to attention, "clearly you like what you see or you wouldn't be so hard," you sass back at him,: in a quick flash he has you under the water, against the wall. Lips so close to yours.

"Don't try to be tough now, little one," you wimper at the tone of his voice, you never pictured Sherlock saying those words, but hearing them just only made you even more horiner than the sight of him. 

Sherlocks lips ghosts yours as he pecked your cheek, heading down for your neck. Nipping gentle under your ear before whispering, "you're so beautiful, even with the dirt and blood covering you... I just wanted to..." he pushed a finger in your entrance which only caused you to grip onto his forearms, holding yourself up as your legs shake.

"Take you," he breathed out as he looked deep into your lustful eyes which only mirrored his. You ground yourself against his finger which only made you moan quietly, Sherlock took the hint and began to move it in slowly, and then out slowly. 

"Look at you, being such a slut for me: you do anything I tell you, I could tell you to cum right now I bet you would..." You tighten against him, not sure about how your body is listening to him. But as he uttered the command all you could go was whither, leaning on the wall as your orgasm took over.

Sherlock admired your look and sound, as he continued to finger you. "I'm going to make you mine tonight you understand?". 

You nodded with eagerness.

"Words little one, need to hear you speak,".

You and Sherlock come to a stop as the door burst opened. "Brother mine, do hurry up, John and I are waiting for you two to hurry up so we can talk,"

"Talk about what?" Sherlock hissed out, turning his head to the shadow, Mycroft pulled the curtain back as Sherlock covered your body with his. 

"Moriarty," Mycroft gave his serious look, before glancing to you, nodding and leaving.


End file.
